graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiara Siedmiu
mały|prawo|225px Wiara Siedmiu (ang. Faith of the Seven) – religia dominująca w południowej części Westeros, praktykowana także nielicznie w Essos. W Siedmiu Królestwach ma status religii państwowej. Jedynymi obszarami, gdzie nie jest religią dominującą, jest Północ, gdzie przetrwała wiara w Starych Bogów, i Żelazne Wyspy, gdzie praktykuje się wiarę w Utopionego boga. Wierzenia mały|246x246px Siedmiu to jedno Bóstwo o siedmiu aspektach, każde symbolizuje inny obszar życia. Jednak większość ludzi odnosi się do Siedmiu jako oddzielnych bogów. * Ojciec — sprawuje osąd nad duszami, reprezentuje boską sprawiedliwość. Jego atrybutem jest waga. * Matka — reprezentuje łaskę, płodność, poród i pokój. * Dziewica — reprezentuje czystość miłość i urodę. * Starucha — reprezentuje mądrość i dalekowzroczność. Jej atrybutem jest latarnia. * Wojownik — reprezentuje siłę i odwagę w bitwie. Jego atrybutem jest miecz. * Kowal — reprezentuje rzemiosło i kreację. Jego atrybutem jest młot. * Nieznajomy — reprezentuje śmierć. Rzadko ktokolwiek się do niego modli. Większość z Siedmiu jest przedstawianych jako postaci ludzkie. Wyjątkiem jest Nieznajomy, który zazwyczaj jest przedstawiany jako szkielet, i nie ma określonej płci. Praktyki Symbolem religijnym Wiary Siedmiu jest Siedmioramienna Gwiazda. Jest ona alegorią używaną do wyjaśnienia głównego założenia Wiary: Siedmiu nie stanowią osobnych bóstw, lecz są aspektami Jednego Boga, tak, jak siedem ramion należy do jednej gwiazdy. Księga wyznaniowa Zasady Wiary Siedmiu spisane są w Siedmioramiennej Gwieździe, piśmie stanowiącym świętą księgę wiary. Jej nazwa została zaczerpnięta z symbolu religijnego. Septy Wyznawcy modlą się w świątyniach, zwanych septami. Każdy sept ma siedem ścian, z których każda poświęcona jest jednemu aspektowi Boga. Organizacja mały|272x272px|Wnętrze Wielkiego Septu Baelora. Wiara Siedmiu stanowi oficjalną religię monarchii, dlatego, w przeciwieństwie do wiary Starych Bogów, jest dobrze zorganizowana i zhierarchizowana. Duchownymi mogą być zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety. Kapłani nazywani są septonami, a kapłanki septami. Zwierzchnikiem Wiary Siedmiu jest Wielki Septon, nazywany także Pasterzem Wiernych, wybierany przez wspomagającą go radę, zwaną Najpobożniejszymi. Siedzibą Wielkiego Septona i Najpobożniejszych jest Wielki Sept Baelora, znajdujący się w Królewskiej Przystani. Po wyborze, Wielki Septon odrzuca swoje poprzednie imię, i można się do niego zwracać wyłącznie jego oficjalnym tytułem. Wiara przez lata posiadała prawo do posiadania swego zbrojnego ramienia czyli Wiary Wojującej która składała się z dwóch zakonów Synów Wojownika i Braci Ubogich. Za rządów Maegora Targaryena Wiara Wojująca została wyjęta spod prawa, zaś kilka lat później została rozwiązana przez Wielkiego Septona. Została przywrócona do życia 300 o.P.o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. przez Wielkiego Wróbla. W Wierze Siedmiu funkcjonują zakony. Najbardziej znanym z nich są Milczące Siostry, żeński zakon poświęcony Nieznajomemu. Są one odpowiedzialne na przygotowywanie zmarłych do pochówku. Składają śluby milczenia, skąd wzięła się ich nazwa. Historia Przed Podbojem mały|220x220px|Siedmioramienna gwiazda jest symbolem wiary w siedmiu Wiara Siedmiu została utworzona sześć tysięcy lat przed Wojną Pięciu Królów, w regionie zwanym Andalos znajdującym się w Essos, gdzie według legend „Bóg Siedmiu” objawił się Andalom. Andalowie niedługo po tym rozpoczęli Inwazję na Westeros i pożeglowali przez wąskie morze na statkach. Niektórzy wojownicy wycieli siedmioramienną gwiazdę w swojej skórze na znak nowej wiary. Andalowie uzbrojeni w miecze ze stali, podbili królestwa Pierwszych Ludzi, zabijając dzieci lasu, oraz niszcząc Boże Gaje. Z czasem wiara w Siedmiu rozprzestrzeniła się jak dziki ogień na kontynencie. Inwazji oparła się tylko Północ, gdzie dalej czczono Starych Bogów. Na Żelaznych Wyspach najeźdźcy przyjęli wiarę w Utopionego Boga. W Westeros Wiara zdobyła przychylność rodu Hightower, który jako jeden z pierwszych rodów nawiązał przyjazne stosunki z Andalami. Lord Damon Hightower przyjął Wiarę Siedmiu, zbudował pierwszy sept w Starym Mieście oraz sześć innych septów w innych częściach swojej domeny. Z powodu przedwczesnej śmierci lorda Damona, opiekunem jego małoletniego syna Tristana został Septon Robeson. Gdy Septon Robeson zmarł, Triston ku jego czci wzniósł Gwiezdny Sept. Stare Miasto stało się odtąd centrum Wiary, zaś Gwiezdny Sept siedzibą Wielkiego Septona. Rządy Smoka mały|220x220px|Wielki Septon modli się w Gwiezdnym Sepcie licząc na poradę od bogów Kiedy wieści o lądowaniu Aegona i jego sióstr dotarły do Starego Miasta, Wielki Septon zamknął się w Gwiezdnym Sepcie na siedem dni i siedem nocy, podczas których pościł i modlił się, licząc na poradę od bogów. Siódmego dnia Wielki Septon otrzymał od Staruchy wizję, pokazała mu w niej, że jeśli Stare Miasto stawi opór Targaryenom zostanie zniszczone przez smoczy ogień. Wielki Septon powiedział lordowi Manfredowi Hightowerowi o swojej wizji, ten za jego radą postanowił nie stawiać oporu Targaryenom i gdy Aegon przybył pod mury miasta otworzył mu bramy. Za datę początku swojego panowania Aegon uznał dzień w którym Wielki Septon namaścił go na króla w Gwiezdnym Sepcie. mały|220x220px|Koronacja Aegona w Gwiezdnym Sepcie Targaryenowie nawrócili się na Wiarę Siedmiu, ale Aegon odmówił zaprzestania valyriańskiej praktyki poligamii i kazirodztwa. Monarcha aby udobruchać Wiarę zbudował wielki sept na Wzgórzu Visenyi oraz zgodził się na konstrukcję jeszcze wspanialszego septu, zwanego Septem Pamięci, na Wzgórzu Rhaenys. Gdy zasugerowano zaręczyny pomiędzy Maegorem i jego bratanicą Rhaeną Wielki Septon zaprotestował. Zamiast tego, zaproponował zaręczyny młodego księcia ze swoją bratanicą Ceryse Hightower . Propozycja została przyjęta i Maegor poślubił Ceryse podczas ceremonii w 25 o.P. w Gwiezdnym Sepcie w Starym Mieście, a Targaryenowie ponownie zyskali przychylność Wiary. Powstanie Wiary Wojującej Kryzys nastał, gdy w Maegor ożenił się po raz drugi, podczas gdy jego pierwsza żona nadal żyła. Wielki Septon potępił publicznie ten ślub, a pobożni lordowie również potępili ślub idąc za przykładem Ojca Wiernych. Król Aenys postawił bratu ultimatum – albo zakończy związek z Alys Harroway albo uda się na pięcioletnie wygnanie. Maegor wybrał do drugie i udał się do Pentos, jednak to rozwiązanie nie usatysfakcjonowało Wielkiego Septona. W naprawieniu relacji nie pomógł nawet septon Murmison, który został wybrany nowym namiestnikiem. W Aenys zorganizował ślub swojego syna Aegona ze swoją najstarszą córką Rhaeną, Wielki Septon oficjalnie potępił kazirodcze małżeństwo i ostrzegł, że zrodzone z niego dzieci będą „przeklęte w oczach bogów i ludzi”. Ponadto Pasterz Wiernych nazwał Aenysa „królem plugastwem” oraz podważył jego prawa do tronu nazywając go tyranem i uzurpatorem. Pobożni lordowie i prostaczkowie usłuchali słów Pasterza i zwrócili się przeciwko królowi. Przez następne lata panowania Aenysa I i całe panowanie Maegora I większa część Westeros trwała pogrążona w otwartej rebelii przeciwko Targaryenom, rebelii znanej dziś jako Powstanie Wiary Wojującej. Za rządów Maegora doszło do zaostrzenia konfliktu, ponieważ nie był on tak ugodowy jak jego brat i dążył do zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę. Maegor podporządkował sobie Wielkiego Septona i zmusił go do rozwiązania Wiary Wojującej, lecz zanim tego dokonał tysiące ludzi zginęło. Rozwiązanie zbrojnego ramienia Wiary było tylko formalne i konflikt trwał nadal gdyż wielu członków Synów Wojownika i Braci Ubogich nie złożyło broni. Dopiero śmierć Maegora i wejście na tron Jaehaerysa I Targaryen umożliwiły zakończenie konfliktu. Jaehaerys pojednał się z Wielkim Septonem i zezwolił na amnestię członków Wiary którzy złożą broń, kończąc konflikt. Aby zapobiec niepokojom związanym z praktykowaniem przez dynastię Targaryenów kazirodztwa w przyszłości, król Jaehaerys wpłynął na wybór nowego Wielkiego Septona przez Najpobożniejszych. W wyniku tajnego porozumienia pomiędzy królem a rodem Hightower na nowego Pasterza Wiernych wybrano septona Alfyna zwolennika doktryny ekscepcjonalizmu, która zezwalała Targaryenom na praktykę kazirodztwa ze względu na ich valyriańskie pochodzenie. de:Glaube an die Sieben en:Faith of the Seven es:Fe de los Siete fr:Foi des Sept it:Culto dei Sette pt-br:Fé dos Sete ru:Вера в Семерых uk:Віра в Сімох zh:七神信仰 Kategoria:Religie